


Oh.

by Anonymous



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism, im going to hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Reggie didn't mean to walk in on them (really!)... but fuck... that's hot.
Relationships: Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie/Alex/Luke
Comments: 9
Kudos: 98
Collections: Fanfic Anonymous





	Oh.

**Author's Note:**

> CW: This contains non-con voyeurism. (This is n o t o k a y irl, but in fiction it's pretty hot lol.)

It had been 2 months… 2 months since Reggie had done pretty much anything, unless morning wood counted. And it was starting to get to him.

He hadn’t meant for it to happen. First they had a tour, which meant late nights and early mornings, and even after that finished there was an incessant stream of interviews, writing sessions. He’s been giving his band his all, and that’s great! But… little to no alone time was the price he paid.

Even the most well adjusted person needs to let off some steam, and Reggie was starting to itch from the need. Still, he really wasn’t expecting it to go down like this…

He awoke to an alarm blaring in his ear, and groaned as he swiftly shut it off. He yawned, and quickly got ready for the day, pointedly ignoring the annoying… problem… below his waistband. He was picking up Alex and Luke because their car was in the shop, and he needed to be quick if was going to beat the traffic. 

Soon he found himself pulling into their driveway and opening the door with his spare key. He was here often enough, but usually it was late into the evening. Still he felt comfortable, kicking off his shoes at the door and chucking his jacket onto the sofa. 

“‘Lex? Luke? I’m here.” He called to the empty room. 

He pulled out his phone, noting the time with surprise, he got here faster than he’d predicted. 

A bang from upstairs tore his attention from his device. Reggie furrowed his eyebrows, absentmindedly putting his phone on the coffee table and making his way upstairs. 

When he got upstairs he did a double take at the state of the hall leading to Alex’s bedroom. It was a mess, stuff was littered on the ground as if it had been suddenly dropped, and a small plant was laying in a cracked pot on the ground. His heart leap to his throat, disaster scenarios running through his head. 

Another bang emanated from Alex's room. Reggie slowly snuck forward. The door was slightly ajar, so he stuck his head into the room and nearly jumped back in shock. 

Alex was sat up on his bed, shirtless, kissing the person straddling him passionately. That in itself would’ve been surprising, but the identity of the person on top him was what made Reggie’s eyes as wide as dinner plates. 

It was Luke. 

Reggie stood stock still, glued to the spot. His cheeks blushed bright red when Alex let out an honest to god moan. 

Luke chuckled, and Reggie released what caused the outburst. 

Luke was rhythmically grinding down onto Alex, who looked more wrecked with every thrust. 

“Oh… fuck… you’re  _ killing  _ me.” Alex panted. 

“Mmm, I know, and you look so gorgeous baby.” Luke smirked, looking disproportionately calm. 

“Shit- Wait… I’m gonna-” 

As soon as Alex uttered the words Luke stopped moving his hips. He whined as his orgasm was pulled away at the last second. 

“Tease.” Alex accused breathlessly. 

“You know it.” He replied slyly, slipping off Alex’s lap. 

Reggie bit his lip, and released with a jolt that he was hard. Like really damn hard. His dick was straining against the zipper of his jeans, throbbing painfully. His brain stuttered to a halt. He felt guilty, he really did.  _ This is  _ so  _ wrong. _ His thoughts chided, but a primitive  _ need  _ stopped him from turning on his heel and walking away. 

It took every fiber of his self control to not reach down and relieve some of the pressure. But he knew as soon as he gave in to that desire, there would be no turning back, and he wasn’t ready for that… not yet…

While Reggie was having an internal crisis, Luke had directed Alex down on his back, and started to leave a trail of kisses down his chest. 

He stopped at Alex’s nipple, sucking it and biting it, causing Alex to let out a guttural noise that went straight to Reggies dick. 

“Fuck.” Luke whispered under his breath, before continuing to kiss lower… and lower. 

Eventually he found his way to the waistband of Alex’s sweats. 

“Luke,  _ please _ .” Alex whined. 

“Oh you should know better than to say that by now.” 

Luke smirked as he traced a finger over the bulge, barely putting any pressure, but Alex’s breath still hitched. 

He pulled down Alex’s pants without warning leaving him in just his boxers. 

A small wet patch of pre-cum had accumulated on the fabric, and Luke wiped at it with his thumb. Luke started to trace his fingertips on the bulge once again, this time Alex hissed at the increased stimulation. 

“Get on with it.” Alex pleaded, and Luke grinned once again. 

“Fine, you big baby.” 

Luke carefully helped Alex strip naked, throwing his clothes haphazardly onto the floor. Alex lay down, but his cock stood red, and standing at attention.

Luke sank his head down, sucking his dick in a way that somehow seemed gentle. 

It didn’t take long for Alex to cum. 

He grabbed the sheets, and thrust up into Luke's mouth, who was steadily bobbing his head up and down faster. 

He finally finished with a gasp, and Luke came off his cock with an audible pop. 

“Fuck.” 

Everyone froze. 

**Author's Note:**

> (CW: RPF smut, rant) I posted this as an RPF originally but someone got really pissed off at me. They said it was violating, and that the people in the fic didn't consent. Still I felt like it was okay because I know it's 100% fiction and even wrote a note about it being fiction in the summery and I'm not harassing them about it any way shape or form (I personally think that's where RPF stuff becomes toxic, when people actually believe in it, and harass celebrities). Plus I posted it on members only, which make their chances of finding it fairly slim, and honestly if they have an ao3 membership I feel like they should kind of expect smutty stuff since it feels like that's 90% of this website half the time (I know I do). And it was only about adults, definitely no minors. But whatever, I took it down just incase, sorry for the mini-rant I'm still sorting out my feelings about it. ANYWAY this is a version of it with 100% fictional characters.


End file.
